Low
is a character from the Sky Pretty Cure Series. He starts as a villian, that attacks together with his friends the earth. He was part of the Asai Group along with Void and Time. While the first season, he falls in love with Shirosora Diamond and changes the sides. From that moment on, he helped the Pretty Cures and their friends. In Feather-Castletown he is usually called by others. History Joining Catastrophe Due to his caring personality and the promise Catastrophe made, Low joined his elite warriors. And Low was accepted because he had much passion, though he was't even an elite warrior of kamon. He wasn't even a normal warrior. Catastrophe promised the people of Kamon that the defeat of the rainbow worlds, including the earth and Skyriver, would give Kamon a better life. First Meeting the Cures After both, Hollow and Blank failed to get one of the rainbow guards, they told Low to try getting a rainbow guard. They both knew pretty well that he had never fought before. Maybe it was something like a test? But Low did go anyway. When he met the Cures and tried to get Mandarine, he tried to talk to them like he was a normal person, just like them. After Amber decided not to give Mandarine to him, he got angry and tried to summon his first Katahowa. But he failed. After a second try it did work, but the Cures defeated his Katahowa. Changing sides General Information Personality On the outside, Low acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended and gets confused very fast. He also can be pretty flippant. But Low does also care about others more than anyone would think. He has a strong will, which is the reason he joined Catastrophe and then helped the Cures. Low really loves his family although he barely talks about them. Abilities/Power Like the others, Low has the powers to create shadow creatures to take the colors of the rainbow worlds. But he also has other powers like teleporting. After he changed the sides, he uses his normal powers more than the Katahowa power. Main reason of this is that Diamond doesn't like it. But in final or hard fights, he sometimes creates Katahowas that help the Pretty Cures. Relationships Family *'Aziz' & Kalena - Low's parents. *'Kallisto' & Kalliope - Low's younger sisters. Friends *'Blue' & Akahane Ruby *'Shirosora Diamond' - *'Yoiki Chris - Chris and Quartz get along very well. Former Friends *'Void' - Etymology - As said in ''Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no ryokō!, his name has nothing to do with the English word "low". The name Low is a composition of the Kamonian words meaning "proud" and meaning "warrior". - means "dark" and means "side". Together, Kuraisoba means "The dark side". - Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. The word "quartz" is derived from the German word "Quarz" and its Middle High German ancestor "twarc", which probably originated in Slavic (cf. Czech tvrdý, Polish twardy) Nicknames - Mostly used by Sapphire. She uses it to tease him. She started calling him prince, after Low started calling her Sapphire-hime. Quotes Trivia *Low is afraid of water. This is first seen in Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa. **This makes him the first (former) villain that is afraid of something. *Low is the first Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. *Low is even after leaving Catastrophe's army able to summon a Katahowa. But none of the Cures likes it. Gallery Links *Low / Shirosora Quartz *Low / HaSky References #Quartz - Wikipedoa, free encyclopedia Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Villains Category:Sky Pretty Cure Villains Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character